A soldering device for chip parts which has been available is a jetting soldering device adapted to make soldering by jetting up molten solder onto the surface to be soldered. FIG. 1 shows the commonest wave form of the jetted solder.
This soldering device involves the following problem:
As shown in FIG. 1, the solder wave 2 is being produced from a nozzle 1, while the printed substrate 4 carrying chip parts 3 is moving from left to right, as seen in this figure, but the solder wave 2 cannot enter into a space formed between the chip part 5 and the chip part 6, giving rise to a phenomenon (hereinafter called solderlessness) that no solder can be put on the electrodes 7 and 8 on the chip parts 5 and 6. Since the solder wave 2 can enter into the space between the chip parts 6 and 9 which are widely distanced from one another, solder will be deposited on their respective electrodes 10 and 11, forming solder paddings 12 and 13 on the circuit electrodes printed on the substrate 4. To correct the solderlessness which would develop in narrow spaces between chip parts, it is imperative to provide the solder paddings by manual operation, and local heating by the soldering iron used for the retouching has inflicted damage on these chip parts.